


A Little Bit of Aloe

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Fluffy Ending, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, dom!reader, fluffy sex, sub!Thermite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: A commission for Baysian! There are two versions, a short one (Chapter 1) and a long one (Chapter 2). Both versions have been uploaded with the permission of the commissioner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [A Little Bit of Aloe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060140) by [baysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian)



Although you’re used to Jordan coming back with injuries after tours, this is a little bit much. Bandages and burns and shrapnel wounds and even a sling for a dislocated shoulder? Fuck. 

Jordan nuzzles your neck when you tuck him in bed, murmuring, “Stay with me? You gotta keep me warm, right?”

Cheeky. You tap his nose and think about saying no, but those blue eyes are impossibly deep in the yellow light of the lamp. Big and round and soft, loving and needy and you just-

“Fine.” You can’t deny anything to that face, fuck. You roll your eyes when he grins in victory and flips the blanket back, offering your usual spot to you. He’s all wrapped up in clean gauze and everything and even as you slip in next to him, you’re careful about touching him. 

And Jordan, stupid masochist that he is, doesn’t give a fuck about the stinging pain of his injuries as he pulls you in close to snuffle into your neck. It hurts him, you can tell, as his muscles twitch sporadically the longer he presses his limbs into yours. “Let go and lay on your back, for fuck’s sake,” you sigh exasperatedly, leaning back and pushing against him with a hand on his chest.

“It doesn’t hurt, babe.” That pout is back again and in full force, his big blue puppy eyes beaming right at you even as he crawls over you like a big dumb puppy. He’s a big guy, easily blanketing you and trapping you under him as he plops on your chest, cheek to your breast and eyes locked on yours. “Doc gave me some good pain meds and it’s working like a charm.”

“Don’t lie to me, Jordan,” you furrow your brow at him and poke him right in the nose. “Those meds wore off a while ago.”

He grins, big and bright and showing his perfect teeth, and hides his face in your left boob. “You got me.”

Your eyes are going to fall off at the rate you’re rolling them. “Good thing you’re a masochist then, you dumbo.” You know what, if he insists on keeping himself in pain, you’re not going to convince him otherwise. So you wrap your arms around his head and thread your fingers through his short hair. It feels good to have him close again, but…

“So, mind telling me how you got this banged up? And don’t say an accident in the lab.”

A hack and a huff come from the man tucked into your cleavage and you have your answer. Heroics again. You should’ve known. Still, you want a verbal answer.

Jordan’s not going to make it easy for you though since he’s busy nosing your nipple through your shirt and shoving his way under your shirt.

“Hey, I’m talking to you. Get back here,” your voice descends into a growl, your hands dropping to grasp at the back of his neck to try and drag him back up. Unfortunately, he’s a little too entrenched under your shirt and it’s wrapped around his neck. Also, he has his mouth wrapped around your nipple and those heavenly pulls and rasps of his tongue are making it hard for you to think.

Smart boy, keeping his mouth busy so he can’t answer you. Not one to be defeated, you rip your shirt off and roll him over with your knees resting by his broad chest. Even then, he’s attached to your breast like a barnacle, his lips and tongue far too busy worshipping your dusky nipples to bother about your change in position. Pulling his short hair does nothing - you suppose there’s some logic in keeping a crew cut - and pushing him by the shoulders does nothing either, though you have no intention of pressuring his injured shoulder too.

Straightening up on your knees, though, does the trick. Stopped by the vee of your legs, he can’t follow your chest up and releases your nipple with a wet pop. Jordan growls a little at the loss of your flesh, propping himself up on his good elbow to glare up at you blearily. “Hey, I was sucking that.”

“And you were supposed to answer my question,” you drawl, pinching his nose to berate him for his disobedience. “Explain to me how you got injured. As much as you’re allowed to, anyway.”

Jordan huffs and flops down onto his back, spreading his arms wide to relieve some of the pain of holding your waist. “I set off a charge too early and got caught in the blast zone, that’s all.”

That’s all? You know him far too well. “And why did you set off a charge early?” You poke his cheek. “I don’t believe that you’re that stupid to be caught in the blast zone by accident.”

He grunts, looks away, and mumbles, “Maybe it might have been to save someone.”

Goddamn heroics. And you thought his long career would have beaten it out of him already. Rubbing your temples, you plop back on his stomach and ignore his wheeze. “And did you think about yourself at all?”

“Yes.” His tone is defiant.

You shoot a glare at him.

“…no,” this time he’s a bit more sullen, lips forming a pout again. “You know the risks I take on the job, babe,” he murmurs, pressing as far into your palms as possible. “I’m not ever going to come back unscathed.”

You’re not stupid, you know. But it would be nice if he just took a bit more care when he doesn’t have to be reckless. You squish his face and push his plush lips into a moue, “I know. But keep a handle on that recklessness of yours or I’ll get really angry next time.”

“Whu recklefnef?” He tries to be serious but his words turn out muddled from how squished his mouth is, and the both of you burst into hysterics.

You play with his face a little more before letting go and kissing him through your laughter. God, you love him so much. You have no idea what you’ll do if he gets in over his head one day.

You tell him as much, pressing your forehead and nose to him to impress upon him just how much you treasure him. “And,” you shuffle back and sit on his crotch. “You need to take care of what’s mine.”

Jordan grins and moves to rest his hands on your thighs. “Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

“You.” Your hand slithers around his neck in response, curling around the thick column as he arches his head back in askance. His hands get pinned down with nothing but a quiet order, splayed out by his sides and away from your body. “You belong to me, Jordan.”

He swallows thickly at the power in your voice, his body turning to liquid under you even as his cock becomes rock hard. “Yeah,” he whispers, eyes shuttering to half mast and his lips spreading into a content smile. “Yeah, I do belong to you, don’t I?”

Such a sweet boy. In reward, you slip your finger into his mouth and play with his tongue as it rises to greet you, slipping and sliding and licking. “And what do you have to do with something that belongs to me?”

Jordan’s quiet for a while, thinking and suckling at your finger at the same time. But then it hits him, and he lets go of your finger to answer. “Take care of it.”

“Clever boy,” you coo and kiss him, now arching over him so he can finally dart up to take your nipple back into his mouth. He moans at your taste, nipping and sucking and lapping at your unblemished breasts. Wet noises fill the air in tandem with his satisfied groans and moans. His body writhes under you, hands twitching as though he aches to touch you with more than just his mouth. But he’s used to it; used to worshipping you with his silver tongue more than he is with his hands. 

“That’s enough for boobie time today, I think.” You grin and pull away once he gets both your nipples nice and wet.

Immediately, he starts pouting and shooting those deadly puppy eyes at you. “Aw, come on! Let an injured guy have his cake and eat it for once, will you?”

He lunges up, using those delicious abs to wrench up and try to capture your heaving breasts. A finger stops him, one planted right in the middle of his forehead, and you tut at him, “Not when that injured guy was reckless and caused his own injuries.”

Another pout. “I was saving a teammate.”

“Then stop being reckless.”

“Impossible.”

You roll your eyes at his own admission and reach for his jumper, straightening it out from its crumpled form. “Keep your mouth shut and put this on, will you?” He moves to put his arms in first, but you cross them over one another and shove the neck over his head, pinning his arms to his chest as you smooth it down to his waist.

“Uh. I don’t think sweaters are supposed to be worn this way,” he looks down at himself then at you.

“It is when I can’t tie your wrists together or to the posts,” you answer flippantly and shuffle off him so you can rip his sweatpants off. He’s gone commando, something that you greatly enjoy, and his cock bounces from the force of your stripping. Thick and throbbing and already turning a little red at the tip, his cock always makes you drool and his current condition doesn’t make a difference.

Jordan struggles a little with the sweater, trying to wriggle his arms out, but you stop him with a stern look. “Take those arms out and you’ll be really sorry.”

He huffs and lays back down, pouting.

“Good boy,” you purr at him, enjoying how he blinks at you as you sit on his thighs and cup his beautiful cock in your hands. Oh, how you’ve missed it, you think with a grin, wrapping your hand around his thick root and rubbing your thumb along his underside as you make your way to the tip. He’s leaking already, bubbling at the slit with every pass of your hands. The head of his cock reddens further, flexing and tensing when you finally lick the tip gently. 

“Oh!” Jordan moans, blushing. It’s been a long time for him too if his reaction is any indication. More precum bubbles out, leaking right onto your tongue. His taste is musky and mildly bitter, just as you remember it, and your mouth starts to water for more. Unable to deny yourself, you take his head into your mouth, bobbing and sinking further and further until your lips touch the wiry hair at his base. 

Your soldier wheezes, the tip of his cock deep in your throat, and he can’t help but buck his hips as he slides in and out, in and out, until you pop off him with a soft gasp. His skin is glistening with your saliva now, nice and slick and wet and oh so ready for more. Jordan whimpers, begging for you to continue. Please? He was so close, so so close!

Too bad. You smirk and shake your head, tapping his nose. Instead, you fish out your favourite vibrator from the bedside table. At this, Jordan looks almost panicked, desperate.

“What’s that for?”

“Not for you, puppy,” you purr and plug it in, hopping back across his hips as you flick the switch to fire it up. Then you brandish a cock ring at him. “This is for you.” It goes under his balls and over the main vein easily. The vibe comes to life, the powerful motor buzzing in your palms. His cock lies flat against his belly, throbbing visibly and even bobbing against you when you press it flat so you can grind your now bare pussy along the underside of it.

“Oh no,” he groans and throws his head back. He hates this, he hates this so mu- 

The vibrator is pressed to your clit and you moan at the sheer pleasure that flows through you. His cock is hot under your pussy, velvet over iron that only becomes even hotter as you rock yourself on it. Slick cum spreads over him as you grind back and forth into the buzzing head of the vibe, turning your hot slide slick and perfect and Jordan has to grit his teeth to stop the needy whimpers from slipping out.

“Hey,” you growl. “Don’t hold back your noises. I want some background music for this.”

Immediately, he lets his jaw hang loose, heavy pants and breathy moans coming out loud and needy as you quicken your pace.

Now he trembles, hips arching up and pressing into you and the vibe. His handsome face contorts into a mixture of pleasure and pain, arms wriggling in the jumper as he resists trying to rip it off. “Oh come on,” he groans, thighs widening and closing as he forces his hips back into the bed. He knows you hate it when he tries to hump up into you. “This is-isn’t this torture?” Sweat beads on his lip and his hairline as you ramp up the power of the vibrator even further. His cock surges against you, throbbing under your slick lips but try as he might, he can’t force himself to cum due to the cock ring.

“No,” you smile a cruel smile, reaching up to grope at your own breast with your free hand. “This is punishment.” 

“Come on, please?”

“Hmmm,” you tilt your head to the other side and lean over just to see if he’d lean up. Not one to disappoint, Jordan whips up in the blink of an eye and closes his mouth around your nipple. But he only gets a taste, because you pull back and cackle at how he growls and snarls at you. “How bad do you want it?”

“I want it so fucking bad,” he snarls, arms writhing in his jumper. 

“Nope,” you grin and grip his throat tight. “This is a punishment, baby. You’ll be lucky if I let you cum today.”

“Fuck!” He throws his head back on the pillow and clenches his eyes shut, pulling his lip between his teeth so he can gnaw on it as a replacement for your nipple. It’s a pity you have to deny him, he so loves your boobs it’s ridiculous. 

Never mind that, you have an orgasm to claim. You plant a hand on his heaving chest and moan, grinding down on his cock and the vibrator. Jordan’s sobbing a little by now, ready and waiting to reach his own climax but denied by the cock ring. He can’t cum with it on, you both know that, and you take advantage of it by slipping him inside just for a little while.

He feels so good, thick and long and perfect for hitting that g-spot inside you and driving you insane. Heat builds within you and you grin happily at his miserable face, enjoying the quick build up to your orgasm even as he tries so hard to cum. You’re not going to censure him for his disobedient body this time; you cum so much harder with him fucking you after all. You lean back, hand leaving your breast so you can brace yourself on his thighs and angle his cock just right- Oh fuck yeah.

You bounce once, twice, and then once more before you cum with a cry of joy. Your hips slam down on his and you grind down as much as possible, pinning the vibrator against you to wring out as much pleasure as you can. Jordan sees his opportunity and indulges in a brief moment of disobedience, pulling himself up so he can latch onto your breast again. In your haze, you allow it, hooking a hand into his collar so you can hang onto him instead of falling backwards. On and on your orgasm stretches, feeling like an age before oversensitivity sets in. And when it does, you toss the vibrator aside and shove him back on the bed.

He whimpers under your hand, begging and pleading but you just grin and tut at him. “Not today, baby,” you coo at him and lie back on the bed beside his straining form. “Not today.”

Jordan groans and wriggles his way out of the jumper, pouting at you when you make him spoon you and pin his hands out of the way. Now, he can’t do anything but grind against your back for some relief. But even with the cock ring off, which you snap away before you turn the lights out, his denied pleasure never turns into an orgasm. Fuck, he better beg you real good in the morning for some relief.


	2. Chapter 2

When you started dating a soldier, you thought you were ready for it. You know, the long absences, the occasional injury, the rare calls that you’d get when he’s in the hospital for something major but not life-threatening. So it’s not a surprise when you get a call from a, now familiar, number.

It’s Doctor Kateb, one of the medical staff on Jordan’s base.

“Let me guess, he burned his arms so bad that he needs to come home and rest and I need to get the aloe plant ready,” you interject before Dr Kateb can even get a word out.

Luckily, the French doctor (first of all, how the hell does an American base get a French doctor? And a hot one too!) merely laughs at your droll tone and you get the feeling he’s shaking his head at you. “Non, non,” he coughs to regain his composure. “Not quite.” He goes on to tell you that your stupidly reckless lover got his shoulder dislocated, his forearms were almost burned away, a good amount of shrapnel in all of his limbs, and that he’s mostly patched up but needs to rest at home to get all the skin to heal over.

When Dr Kateb finishes his explanation, you’re silent as the grave. Fucking. Silent.

In fact, you’re silent for so long that the good doctor chirps hello after hello to get your attention again. 

It takes a while to un-stick your tongue from the roof of your mouth. “Any chance you can tell me how he got those injuries?” 

Dr Kateb replies with a no, but that Jordan should be able to tell you what he can when he comes back. Alright, that’s fair. Let the man hang himself.

He gives you some instructions as to the care Jordan should receive, but before he hangs up, he calls your name again with a worried, yet cheeky tilt to his voice, “Don’t punish him too badly. We still need him in one piece when he gets back on duty, oui?”

“Oh don’t worry, Dr Kateb,” your expression turns dark, matching your growl, “I’ll return him to you in one piece.”

The Frenchman just laughs and hangs up. You, on the other hand, just stare at your phone as it returns to your lock screen of you and Jordan, and start to plot his demise punishment.

A few days later, Dr Kateb sends you a text to let you know when Jordan’s flight is. You know exactly why he doesn’t tell you himself - Jordan’s too used to coming back on his own to ever ask you to pick him up. But this time, he’s just going to have to suck it up and accept your help. So here you are, staring down your lover as he freezes just a couple of feet before you.

That angry voice in you quietens once you take in his sorry state of being. He looks tired. God, you never thought you’d ever use that word to describe him. Dark circles ring his eyes, those bright blues dulled from the pain meds and the terrible flight he just suffered through. Still, he looks good for someone who just stumbled out of the infirmary not too long ago. 

His arms are bandaged up real good with one arm in a sling, and though he walks with a limp he’s still stable on his two feet. Next to him, Eliza smiles and nods at you, passing Jordan’s bag over before she pats your back and leaves. Either the woman is busy or has a sixth sense because she disappears in the second you take to blink and accept the duffel bag. 

But despite the dark, worried expression on your face, Jordan grins brightly and hobbles over to you, his other arm wrapping you in a tight hug. It’s like seeing you gives him a surge of energy, invigorating him, and he seems almost like himself when he smushes his face to yours and kisses you all over.

You can’t quite make out his hurried mumbles, ever so slightly slurred by some really good pain meds, but you understand what he tries to say. ‘I missed you’ and ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘Please don’t kill me’ among them. The things you planned to say die in the back of your throat and you just return his hug gingerly. You’re so fucking scared you’ll hurt him, but he doesn’t give a shit as he pulls you flush to his body. He’s trembling, you realise, and pull away to drag him to the car. 

It’s a testament to how banged up he is if he just lets you lead him around in public, especially when he shuffles after you like a lost puppy. It would be cute if it weren’t for his sorry state, you think, feeling him slip his free hand into yours. The rasp of his callouses and bandages and the slide of oddly smooth burn scars are comforting, soothing you and your slightly frayed nerves. 

Jordan is quiet as you bundle him into the car and drive home, but it’s the content sort of quiet and you leave him to it. He holds your hand whenever you let him, his fingers laced between yours and gripping you lightly - even when he dozes off he refuses to let you go. It’s a little sweet and a little disconcerting how muted he is, considering his usual fire. Maybe you’ll go a little light on him this time. Maybe.

Like your walk to the car, getting him into the house and then the shower is easy enough. But of course, nothing is quite so smooth sailing with your pyromaniac.

He nuzzles your neck when you tuck him in bed, murmuring, “Stay with me? You gotta keep me warm, right?”

Cheeky. You tap his nose and think about saying no, but those blue eyes are impossibly deep in the yellow light of the lamp. Big and round and soft, loving and needy and you just-

“Fine.” You can’t deny anything to that face, fuck. You roll your eyes when he grins in victory and flips the blanket back, offering your usual spot to you. He’s all wrapped up in clean gauze and everything and even as you slip in next to him, you’re careful about touching him. 

And Jordan, stupid masochist that he is, doesn’t give a fuck about the stinging pain of his injuries as he pulls you in close to snuffle into your neck. It hurts him, you can tell, as his muscles twitch sporadically the longer he presses his limbs into yours. “Let go and lay on your back, for fuck’s sake,” you sigh exasperatedly, leaning back and pushing against him with a hand on his chest. 

“It doesn’t hurt, babe.” That pout is back again and in full force, his big blue puppy eyes beaming right at you even as he crawls over you like a big dumb puppy. He’s a big guy, easily blanketing you and trapping you under him as he plops on your chest, cheek to your breast and eyes locked on yours. “Doc gave me some good pain meds and it’s working like a charm.”

“Don’t lie to me, Jordan,” you furrow your brow at him and poke him right in the nose. “Those meds wore off a while ago.”

He grins, big and bright and showing his perfect teeth, and hides his face in your left boob. “You got me.”

Your eyes are going to fall off at the rate you’re rolling them. “Good thing you’re a masochist then, you dumbo.” You know what, if he insists on keeping himself in pain, you’re not going to convince him otherwise. So you wrap your arms around his head and thread your fingers through his short hair. It feels good to have him close again, but...

“So, mind telling me how you got this banged up? And don’t say an accident in the lab.”

A hack and a huff come from the man tucked into your cleavage and you have your answer. Heroics again. You should’ve known. Still, you want a verbal answer.

Jordan’s not going to make it easy for you though since he’s busy nosing your nipple through your shirt and shoving his way under your shirt. 

“Hey, I’m talking to you. Get back here,” your voice descends into a growl, your hands dropping to grasp at the back of his neck to try and drag him back up. Unfortunately, he’s a little too entrenched under your shirt and it’s wrapped around his neck. Also, he has his mouth wrapped around your nipple and those heavenly pulls and rasps of his tongue are making it hard for you to think.

Smart boy, keeping his mouth busy so he can’t answer you. Not one to be defeated, you rip your shirt off and roll him over with your knees resting by his broad chest. Even then, he’s attached to your breast like a barnacle, his lips and tongue far too busy worshipping your dusky nipples to bother about your change in position. Pulling his short hair does nothing - you suppose there’s some logic in keeping a crew cut - and pushing him by the shoulders does nothing either, though you have no intention of pressuring his injured shoulder too. 

Straightening up on your knees, though, does the trick. Stopped by the vee of your legs, he can’t follow your chest up and releases your nipple with a wet pop. Jordan growls a little at the loss of your flesh, propping himself up on his good elbow to glare up at you blearily. “Hey, I was sucking that.”

“And you were supposed to answer my question,” you drawl, pinching his nose to berate him for his disobedience. “Explain to me how you got injured. As much as you’re allowed to, anyway.”

Jordan huffs and flops down onto his back, spreading his arms wide to relieve some of the pain of holding your waist. “I set off a charge too early and got caught in the blast zone, that’s all.”

That’s all? You know him far too well. “And why did you set off a charge early?” You poke his cheek. “I don’t believe that you’re that stupid to be caught in the blast zone by accident.”

He grunts, looks away, and mumbles, “Maybe it might have been to save someone.”

Goddamn heroics. And you thought his long career would have beaten it out of him already. Rubbing your temples, you plop back on his stomach and ignore his wheeze. “And did you think about yourself at all?”

“Yes.” His tone is defiant.

You shoot a glare at him.

“...no,” this time he’s a bit more sullen, lips forming a pout again. “But what am I supposed to do if I have to choose between saving a teammate and saving myself? I can take the pain, she can’t, and-”

Ah. “Was it Eliza?” You soften your tone and cup his face. The woman is far too rush-happy for her own good, but you understand Jordan’s desire to keep her safe from her own hubris. A tired sigh escapes you and you rasp your thumbs over his thick stubble as he nods. 

Jordan shifts, pulling his knees up to support your back and press up against you as best he can without his arms. “You know the risks I take on the job, babe,” he murmurs, pressing as far into your palms as possible. “I’m not ever going to come back unscathed.”

You’re not stupid, you know. But it would be nice if he just took a bit more care when he doesn’t have to be reckless. You squish his face and push his plush lips into a moue, “I know. But keep a handle on that recklessness of yours or I’ll get really angry next time.” 

“Whu recklefnef?” He tries to be serious but his words turn out muddled from how squished his mouth is, and the both of you burst into hysterics. 

“Fuck it Jordan,” you laugh with a bit of a wobble in your voice. “Screw you and your stupid puppy dog eyes and not-bad looking face that you always use as a weapon when things go like this.” You play with his face a little more before letting go and kissing him through your laughter. God, you love him so much. You have no idea what you’ll do if he gets in over his head one day. 

You tell him as much, pressing your forehead and nose to him to impress upon him just how much you treasure him. “And,” you shuffle back and sit on his crotch. “You need to take care of what’s mine.”

Jordan grins and moves to rest his hands on your thighs. “Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

Your hand slithers around his neck in response, curling around the thick column as he arches his head back in askance. “Everything,” you grind down on his slowly thickening cock, feeling it press against your inner thigh. “Everything you are, everything you will be.” His hands get pinned down with nothing but a quiet order, splayed out by his sides and away from your body. “You belong to me, Jordan.”

He swallows thickly at the power in your voice, his body turning to liquid under you even as his cock becomes rock hard. “Yeah,” he whispers, eyes shuttering to half mast and his lips spreading into a content smile. “Yeah, I do belong to you, don’t I?”

Such a sweet boy. In reward, you slip your finger into his mouth and play with his tongue as it rises to greet you, slipping and sliding and licking. “And what do you have to do with something that belongs to me?”

Jordan’s quiet for a while, thinking and suckling at your finger at the same time. But then it hits him, and he lets go of your finger to answer. “Take care of it.”

“Clever boy,” you coo and kiss him, now arching over him so he can finally dart up to take your nipple back into his mouth. He moans at your taste, nipping and sucking and lapping at your unblemished breasts. Wet noises fill the air in tandem with his satisfied groans and moans. His body writhes under you, hands twitching as though he aches to touch you with more than just his mouth. But he’s used to it; used to worshipping you with his silver tongue more than he is with his hands. 

No skin on your chest is left untouched, heck, even your cleavage when he kisses the divot in your skin where your bra left its mark. “I wish you could go all day without a bra,” he grunts against your skin, nosing at the stiff peak of your nipple. It tickles a little and you draw away, ignoring his complaint and his subsequent whining to come back.

“Don’t we all,” you joke back and sit straight, tapping your lip and looking down at him. “That’s enough for boobie time today, I think.”

Immediately, he starts pouting and shooting those deadly puppy eyes at you. “Aw, come on! Let an injured guy have his cake and eat it for once, will you?”

He lunges up, using those delicious abs to wrench up and try to capture your heaving breasts. A finger stops him, one planted right in the middle of his forehead, and you tut at him, “Not when that injured guy was reckless and caused his own injuries.”

Another pout. “I was saving a teammate.”

You wag your finger at him and push him down with a hand on his chest again. “The act that led to the wound doesn’t matter, only that the wound was caused.”

“Stop spouting your principles at me.”

“Then stop being reckless.”

“Impossible.”

You roll your eyes at his own admission and reach for his jumper, straightening it out from its crumpled form. “Keep your mouth shut and put this on, will you?” He moves to put his arms in first, but you cross them over one another and shove the neck over his head, pinning his arms to his chest as you smooth it down to his waist. 

“Uh. I don’t think sweaters are supposed to be worn this way,” he looks down at himself then at you.

“It is when I can’t tie your wrists together or to the posts,” you answer flippantly and shuffle off him so you can rip his sweatpants off. He’s gone commando, something that you greatly enjoy, and his cock bounces from the force of your stripping. Thick and throbbing and already turning a little red at the tip, his cock always makes you drool and his current condition doesn’t make a difference.

Jordan struggles a little with the sweater, trying to wriggle his arms out, but you stop him with a stern look. “Take those arms out and you’ll be really sorry.”

A huff and a grumble and he relaxes into the pillows. Not a moment after, however, he brightens up when you dangle his collar before him, the leash already attached. He tilts his head up, baring his neck and almost hyperventilating in his excitement. He’s such a puppy, you swear. As the leather is buckled tight against his throat, his body language changes almost imperceptibly, softening and becoming sinuous under you, responding to your touch in a dazed manner.

“Good boy,” you purr at him, enjoying how he blinks at you as you sit on his thighs and cup his beautiful cock in your hands. Oh, how you’ve missed it, you think with a grin, wrapping your hand around his thick root and rubbing your thumb along his underside as you make your way to the tip. He’s leaking already, bubbling at the slit with every pass of your hands. The head of his cock reddens further, flexing and tensing when you finally lick the tip gently. 

“Oh!” Jordan moans, blushing. It’s been a long time for him too if his reaction is any indication. More precum bubbles out, leaking right onto your tongue. His taste is musky and mildly bitter, just as you remember it, and your mouth starts to water for more. Unable to deny yourself, you take his head into your mouth, bobbing and sinking further and further until your lips touch the wiry hair at his base. 

Your soldier wheezes, the tip of his cock deep in your throat, and he can’t help but buck his hips as he slides in and out, in and out, until you pop off him with a soft gasp. His skin is glistening with your saliva now, nice and slick and wet and oh so ready for more. Jordan whimpers, begging for you to continue. Please? He was so close, so so close!

Too bad. You smirk and shake your head, tapping his nose. Instead, you fish out your favourite vibrator from the bedside table. At this, Jordan looks almost panicked, desperate. 

“What’s that for?”

“Not for you, puppy,” you purr and plug it in, hopping back across his hips as you flick the switch to fire it up. Then you brandish a cock ring at him. “This is for you.” It goes under his balls and over the main vein easily. The vibe comes to life, the powerful motor buzzing in your palms. His cock lies flat against his belly, throbbing visibly and even bobbing against you when you press it flat so you can grind your now bare pussy along the underside of it.

“Oh no,” he groans and throws his head back. He hates this, he hates this so mu- 

The vibrator is pressed to your clit and you moan at the sheer pleasure that flows through you. His cock is hot under your pussy, velvet over iron that only becomes even hotter as you rock yourself on it. Slick cum spreads over him as you grind back and forth into the buzzing head of the vibe, turning your hot slide slick and perfect and Jordan has to grit his teeth to stop the needy whimpers from slipping out.

“Hey,” you growl. “Don’t hold back your noises. I want some background music for this.”

Immediately, he lets his jaw hang loose, heavy pants and breathy moans coming out loud and needy as you quicken your pace. 

“Perfect.” A flick of another button turns the vibrations even more powerful, enough that he feels it when you angle your clit down into his cock. Jordan jumps and moans in shock, then pleasure, as you press the vibe right into the underside of his head where he’s most sensitive. 

Now he trembles, hips arching up and pressing into you and the vibe. His handsome face contorts into a mixture of pleasure and pain, arms wriggling in the jumper as he resists trying to rip it off. “Oh come on,” he groans, thighs widening and closing as he forces his hips back into the bed. He knows you hate it when he tries to hump up into you. “This is-isn’t this torture?” Sweat beads on his lip and his hairline as you ramp up the power of the vibrator even further. His cock surges against you, throbbing under your slick lips but try as he might, he can’t force himself to cum due to the cock ring.

“No,” you smile a cruel smile, reaching up to grope at your own breast with your free hand. “This is punishment.” 

His eyes, though teary, are locked on your breasts and your hand, lips falling open to let his drool slip from the corner of his mouth. “Please just let me suck your breasts,” he grits out, pulling his knees up in frustration. “Come on, please?”

Humming, you tilt your head and toy with your nipple, pulling and pinching until you see him start to gnash his teeth in desire. His cock still throbs under you, still leaks his precum all over his belly and matting the treasure trail under it. A blush has spread over his face and neck, disappearing under his sweater and it’s rather charming, you think. And even charming still is how he’s starting to salivate for your chest, how his bright eyes are glued to them even when you press the vibrator onto his cock just to tease him. “Hmmm,” you tilt your head to the other side and lean over just to see if he’d lean up. Not one to disappoint, Jordan whips up in the blink of an eye and closes his mouth around your nipple. But he only gets a taste, because you pull back and cackle at how he growls and snarls at you. “How bad do you want it?”

“I want it so fucking bad,” he snarls, arms writhing in his jumper. “I want to take your nipple into my mouth and suck on it.” Put pretty love bites all around it, worship it, even-

“Nope,” you grin and grip his leash tight. “This is a punishment, baby. You’ll be lucky if I let you cum today.”

“Fuck!” He throws his head back on the pillow and clenches his eyes shut, pulling his lip between his teeth so he can gnaw on it as a replacement for your nipple. It’s a pity you have to deny him, he so loves your boobs it’s ridiculous. 

Never mind that, you have an orgasm to claim. You plant a hand on his heaving chest and moan, grinding down on his cock and the vibrator. Jordan’s sobbing a little by now, ready and waiting to reach his own climax but denied by the cock ring. He can’t cum with it on, you both know that, and you take advantage of it by slipping him inside just for a little while. 

He feels so good, thick and long and perfect for hitting that g-spot inside you and driving you insane. A sobbed swear escapes him and he appears to lose all control, bucking his hips so he fucks you deep and hard, his cock dancing inside you along with your own fluttering pussy walls as the vibrator sends pleasure zinging up and down your body. 

Heat builds within you and you grin happily at his miserable face, enjoying the quick build up to your orgasm even as he tries so hard to cum. You’re not going to censure him for his disobedient body this time; you cum so much harder with him fucking you after all. You lean back, hand leaving your breast so you can brace yourself on his thighs and angle his cock just right- Oh fuck yeah.

You bounce once, twice, and then once more before you cum with a cry of joy. Your hips slam down on his and you grind down as much as possible, pinning the vibrator against you to wring out as much pleasure as you can. Jordan sees his opportunity and indulges in a brief moment of disobedience, pulling himself up so he can latch onto your breast again. In your haze, you allow it, hooking a hand into his collar so you can hang onto him instead of falling backwards. On and on your orgasm stretches, feeling like an age before oversensitivity sets in. And when it does, you toss the vibrator aside and shove him back on the bed. 

Enough adrenaline and arousal are rushing through Jordan’s veins by this point that he doesn’t give a fuck if his shoulder hurts or not. You, too, don’t give a fuck about his denied pleasure as you stretch languidly, keeping his rock hard cock inside you just because you can. 

After a moment, Jordan appears to gain control over his tongue again. “Can you- can you let me cum?” He turns the puppy eyes to full blast. “Please?”

You tap your lip, appearing to think, and he seizes the opportunity. “I’m sorry I was reckless,” he starts. “I promise I’ll take better care of myself in the field next time as much as I can, okay? I really didn’t mean to make you worry. Please?” As much as he can. Well, you suppose he can’t really help it sometimes. Risks of being a soldier and all.

“Hmm,” you take the vibrator and look at it as you slip him out, then back at the hopeful expression on Jordan’s face. “Maybe...” He brightens up a little, squirming and widening his thighs in anticipation. The vibe buzzes back to life, loud and powerful, and you dangle it by its wire just above his cock. “But you have to earn it.”

“Anything!” He wheezes and bounces his hips, trying his hardest to aim so the underside of his head is pressed against the head of the vibe. His body quivers as the vibration reverberates through his body, making his hips shake with the little effort required to keep his cock right where he wants it. It’s not so easy with you still perched on his thighs, but he tries so so hard. In fact, he tries hard enough that his cock flexes and he cums despite the cock ring. 

He’s usually unable to cum with it on, so you’re impressed enough that you keep the vibe on him until he starts writhing from overstimulation. White droplets and streaks of cum decorate his toned abs and you trail a finger through it and press your thighs up against his flanks. The contrast of your skin tones usually catch your attention, the tan of yours contrasting against the pink tones of his. But this time, your attention is all on his nearly passed out form as you turn the vibe off and set it aside. 

Jordan’s pretty much insensible now, partly because of exhaustion and partly because of satisfaction, but either way, you leave him to it as you strip him of the jumper and get him clean up. So by the time you crawl into bed, the both of you clean as can be with a wipe down, he’s stirring and awake enough to cradle you to his side.

By now, the pain must be intense and just starting to fade with the meds you shove down his throat. His heavy breathing slows as he calms again, burying his face into your hair as he breathes through the slowly fading pain. It’s peaceful now, but maybe you forget that he becomes sentimental when he’s like this.

“Hey,” his voice is quiet and you roll your eyes at how he can’t resist doing pillow talk. “Remember the first time we met?” 

You groan and roll away from him, pulling the pillow over your head at the mention of that ridiculous meeting. He loves to rehash this and you have no idea why. The reason why you were both at that bar is long forgotten, but what is seared into your memory are the cringe-worthy lines he spouted at you. 

As a lone Asian woman in a sea of Caucasians, he just had to zero in on you. Hell, you weren’t even in the same circle of friends, just this one guy, big and buff and handsome, who approached you as you grabbed a bunch of drinks for your friends. You remember flushing at the first drawl of his mild Texan accent, at how he leaned in close to talk to you because of the thumping bass of the pub’s music. According to him, you were in a bad mood that day and mocked his accent after he said ‘howdy’ to you.

“You’re such a cliche,” you push his head away as he drawls that poorly imitated ‘howdy’ in your ear. “I didn’t say it that badly.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” There he goes again with that imitation and you just roll around in agony of the embarrassment. Jordan, on the other hand, just laughs and gathers you into his arms. That was probably the extent of your own embarrassment because Jordan is not only a bad comedian, he’s also full of bad pick up lines.

He probably spouted a ton at you, but you remember a particular one when you accidentally backed into him and grabbed his hand for balance. ‘ _You should think about the consequences of touching my hand in a darkened room,_ ’ he purred in your ear and gripped you tight, not pressing up against you but teasing you with the warmth of his body. 

Your reaction was probably...not the best, but it was all you could think of at the time. Instead of stepping away or pushing him, you whirled around and pinned him to the wall behind him with an arm across his throat. ‘ _You better not be insinuating anything._ ’ According to him, that was the moment he fell in love with you. 

‘ _Not insinuating_ ,’ he purred back. ‘ _Promising._ ’ And those big blue eyes just ensnared you from the get-go, glittering so bright even in the dim pub, and you think you just drowned in them for a good minute. And the rest, as they say, was all she wrote. 

“Shut up and go to sleep,” you grouse and roll back into his embrace, pulling his head into your chest so you can muffle his voice and get him to doze off. Jordan just laughs and wriggles close, shaking his head as he mumbles that he’ll keep that memory close to his heart until the day he dies.

Fucking romantic.


End file.
